An aspect of the invention relates, in general, to data processing, and in particular, to processing that involves memory boundaries.
Data processing includes various types of processing, including text processing or other types of processing. During data processing, it is often required to perform special handling when the data being processed is nearing a specified memory boundary. Current instructions and/or techniques associated with processing near a memory boundary tend to be inefficient or problematic.